You just have to belive
by milkyways99
Summary: Sakura marah sama Sasuke! ada apa sebenarnya?/OOC/TYPO/ONESHOT/SASUSAKU


**Disclaimer : Naruto always milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Milkyways99**

**Genre : Romance – Hurt/comfort (nggak kerasa)**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Warning : OOC tingkat dewa! Terutama si Sasuke, Typo's bertebaran, judul **

**Gak terlalu nyambung sama cerita,Oneshot, Pendek, Alur gak**

**Jelas, pokoknya anda harus mempersiapkan **

**Diri sebelum membaca fict ini XD**

**Oke deh, Happy Reading minna-san!**

"Teme! Kenapa kau dari tadi termenung saja, huh?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang bernama Naruto Namikaze, dan sukses mengejutkan temannya yang sedang termenung menatap jendela yang berada disampingnya.

"Hn" ucap anak yang satunya yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang sebelumnya menatap ke jendela ke arah Naruto.

"Ada masalah, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya datar.

"Tidak apa Dobe" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari keluar kelas.

Setelah beberapa detik saat Naruto pergi, Sasuke kembali melihat kebawah dari jendela lantai atas yang sekarang ditempatinya.

**(Sasuke POV)**

'Sakura, aku merindukanmu' ucapku dalam hati sambil melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Tiba-tiba dari lantai bawah dia membalas tatapan mataku, sedikit terkejut dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada teman-temanya tadi.

Aku mendesah kecewa, padahal aku tidak tau ada masalah apa, tapi dia tiba-tiba menjauhiku. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan bertanya padanya saat waktu pulang nanti.

**(Normal POV)**

-Pulang Sekolah-

"Sakura! Tunggu!" teriak Sasuke pada gadis bernama Sakura Haruno yang sejak tadi terus mengganggu pikirannya.

Tapi Sakura tidak memperdulikan panggilan Sasuke, dia terus saja berlari.

Tapi karna memang kecepatan Sakura berlari kalah telak dari Sasuke, akhirnya Sasuke dapat mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberi tahu apa salahku!" balas Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang agak kekanak-kanakan.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Sasuke jahat!" isak Sakura, yang membuat Sasuke reflek melepas cengkramannya pada tangan Sakura.

Tapi setelah Sasuke melepas cengkramanya, Sakura langsung berlari pergi menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Arghh, Sial!" geram Sasuke sambil memukul tembok tak bersalah yang berada disamping nya.

-Rumah Sakura-

**(Sakura POV)**

"HUAA, SASUKE-KUN JAHAAT!" teriakku keras, untung saja dirumahku sedang tidak ada orang, selain diriku tentunya.

'Aku kesal banget sama Sasuke-kun!

Kemarin waktu aku berbelanja ke Mall bersama Ino, aku melihat Sasuke-kun sedang bersama wanita lain! Wanita itu kelihatan sangat cantik dengan busana mewah yang dikenakannya..

Padahal Sasuke-kun itu pacarku! Tapi kenapa dia malah pergi bersama wanita lain?, apa jangan jangan dia selingkuh?!' kesalku dalam hati sambil mengacak ngacak rambut merah mudaku frustasi.

'Aku sangat sedih saat itu, ingin sekali aku pergi jauh dari situ. Tapi tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Ino sendirian, jadi kuputuskan aku akan tetap di Mall itu, walaupun harus melihat pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan buatku. Apa Sasuke-kun tidak mencintai aku lagi?' ucapku dalam hati lagi.

Aku hanya bisa bersedih sambil melihat foto diriku dan Sasuke yang kuambil saat kencan pertama kami.

'Sasuke-kun..'

-Dirumah Sasuke-

**(Sasuke POV)**

"Sakura.." ucapku lirih.

Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku tidak tahu apa salahku, dan Sakura selalu menolak saat aku ingin bertanya.

Akupun mengambil sebuah foto, itu foto aku dan Sakura saat kencan pertama kami, sebenarnya saat itu aku tidak mau berfoto, tetapi Sakura memaksaku dengan Puppy eyes-nya itu, akupun langsung luluh begitu saja.

Aku penasaran kenapa dia marah padaku..

Apa dia tidak mencintaiku lagi?

**Besoknya Di Sekolah**

**(Normal POV)**

Saat itu Sasuke tengah termenung memikirkan Sakura, saat dia tengah asik-asiknya (?) melamun, Tak sengaja matanya melihat Sakura. Langsung saja dia berlari menuju ketempat Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke sambil berlari mendekati Sakura.

Bebeda dengan kemarin, kini Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa? Salahku apa?" ucap Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan ego Uchiha nya.

"Hiks.. Sasuke-kun jahat!" teriak Sakura cukup keras.

"Iya iya, kenapa aku jahat?" balas Sasuke.

"Hiks.. kemarin aku melihat Sasuke-kun berdua dengan wanita lain di Mall! Sasuke-kun jahat! Jahat!" ucap Sakura sambil terisak, tanpa memperdulikan orang orang yang semakin banyak memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Hn?, kapan?" tanya sasuke bingung, sambil menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Kemarin lusa!, aku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, jadi kau nggak bisa bohong!" ucap Sakura dengan pancaran mata mengintrogasi.

"Oh" ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apanya yang 'oh' haa!" teriak Sakura yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Tenang, itu hanya Kaa-san ku kok" ujar Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

"Bohong!, dia masih sangat muda!" ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Kaa-san ku memang awet muda" balas Sasuke dengan santai.

"Ngg, aku tidak percaya!" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Hn?, mau kerumahku?" ajak Sasuke untuk meyakinkan Sakura.

"Baiklah! Awas saja jika kau berbohong!" ancam Sakura pada Sasuke yang kelihatan santai saja dari tadi.

"Aku tunggu kau setelah pulang sekolah nanti" ucap Sakura lagi sambil mulai pergi menjauh dari tempat Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Hime" ucap Sasuke pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura, Sakura yang mendengar itupun langsung berwajah sangat merah seperti Tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Sakura memerahpun langsung mengeluarkan seringainya, seringai yang bisa membuat wanita manapun pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi Sasuke lekas kembali kekelasnya.

Selama pelajaran, Pangeran Uchiha ini tidak sekalipun mendengar penjelasan guru yang sedang mengajar, dia terus termenung memikirkan Sakura-nya, sepertinya termenung adalah Hobi baru Sasuke akhir akhir ini.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Sasuke dengan cepat berlari ke kelas Sakura, dengan sabar dia menunggu Sakura yang belum keluar dari kelasnya.

Setelah Sakura keluar, dengan semangat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ketempat dia memakirkan Motor kesayangannya yang selalu dibawanya kesekolah.

"Aww, pelan pelan Sasuke-kun!" rintih Sakura, yang hanya dibalas dengan 'Hn' singkat dari Sasuke dan pegangan ditangannya yang semulanya kuat kini agak melonggar.

Sasuke pun memacu Motor kesayangannya menuju Mansion keluarga Uchiha.

Setelah sampai di Mansion yang sangat megah itu, Sakura pun diajak Sasuke untuk menemui Kaa-san nya yang tengah berada di ruang tengah.

"Kaa-san" panggil Sasuke pada Kaa-sannya yang sedang memegang majalah Fashion kesukaannya.

"Ada apa Sasu-kun?" balas Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Aku mau memperkenalkan seseorang padamu" ucap Sasuke sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang gugup.

"Oh, siapakah Nona manis ini Sasu-kun" balas Mikoto dengan mata berbinar saat melihat Sakura.

"Na-nama ku Sa-sakura Ha-haruno, salam kenal" ucap Sakura dengan gugup

"Ah, nama yang bagus sekali Saku-chan, boleh aku memanggil mu seperti itu?" ucap Mikoto sambil tetap menatap Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Te-tentu saja, Baa-san" balas Sakura gugup.

"Oh Terimakasih Saku-chan, dan panggil saja aku Kaa-san. Dan lagi jangan gugup, santai saja" ujar Mikoto menenangkan.

"Terimakasih Kaa-san" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manis terparti diwajahnya.

"Kyaaaa! Kau manis sekali Saku-chan!" teriak Mikoto riang, sambil memeluk erat Sakura.

"Sudah Kaa-san, dia bisa mati kehabisan Nafas jika Kaa-san peluk seerat itu" ucap Seseorang yang muncul dari belakang tubuh Mikoto.

"Ita-kun?" ujar Mikoto, sambil melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada Sakura, yang berhasil membuat Sakura bernafas lega.

"Wah, Sasu-chan punya pacar yang manis" ucap Itachi, kakak Sasuke sambil menggoda Sasuke, adiknya.

"Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu, Baka Aniki!" perintah Sasuke malu.

"Hahaha, hai Sakura-chan! Nama ku Itachi, kau bisa memanggilku Nii-san kalau kau mau" ujar Itachi dengan senyuman ramah.

"Baiklah Nii-san" balas Sakura membalas senyuman ramah Itachi.

Itachi yang gemas dengan wajah manis Sakura pun langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Hei! Baka Aniki! Lepaskan pelukanmu!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Itachi pada Sakura.

Begitulah akhir dari kisah ini, sekarang Sakura yakin Sasuke tidak akan pernah menghianatinya, karna yang dibutuh kan adalah **'Kau hanya harus percaya'**..

.

.

.

.

**~FIN~**

Bagaimana cerita kali? ini apakah cukup menarik?

Maaf jika tidak memuaskan.. m(_ _)m

Entah kenapa saya bisa membuat fict dengan ide gaje seperti ini XD

Ide yang muncul saat saya mendengarkan lagu **One thousand years milik Crishtina Perri. **Padahal tidak ada hubungan apa apa dalam cerita ini =,=v

Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi anda yang bersedia untuk

**R.E.V.I.E.W**

Terimakasih.. ^0^

**_milkyways99_**


End file.
